Mi mejor mejor amiga
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Rin siempre abrazaba a Nico a cada rato pero sólo ella lo entendía, después de todo no sabía lo que sentía por ella


Rin siempre perseguía a Nico cada vez que entraba y salía de la escuela haciendo que la pequeña idol quedara sonrojada y de en vez cuando forcejeando con la pobre chica gato.

-Nico-chan... ¡Te tengo nya!- La chica pelinaranja abrazaba fuertemente a la cintura mientras la pobre loli gruñía de enojo y susurraba algo hasta que dirigió la mirada con seriedad

-Cielos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

La gata ojiverde se le acercó de manera algo infantil mientras le sonreía con toda su ternura

-Yo, Kayochin y Maki-chan vamos a comer hamburguesas. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

La pobre idol tenía que buscarse una excusa con tal de no ir y aparte debía cuidarse para las competencias del Love Live

-Eh... Pero Nico está en una dieta ahora y todo-

-¡Rin-chan!- Era Hanayo que estaba a unos pasos de las dos amigas y Maki como siempre con su cara de pocos amigos pero por una razón tenía un rojo coloreado en su cara mientras evitaba contacto visual con la pequeña idol

-¡Kayochin, ahí estoy con Nico-chan! ¡Solo un momento, nya!- Gritó la chica gato mientras decidió llevarse a la pelinegra del brazo mientras ésta reclamaba llegando de querer ir a golpearla

-Oye, ya te dije que no voy. Tengo que ir directamente a casa hoy…- La tierna ojiverde hizo caso omiso llevándose de la mano a la ojicarmín suspirando y resignándose a llegar a su hogar un poco tarde mientras ambas caminaban hacia el restaurante cercano la pequeña pelinegra comenzó una pequeña charla con la gata pelinaranja.

-Rin, realmente deberías deshacerte de tu hábito de rastrear personas así

-¿Eh?- Alzó una ceja mientras se paró en seco- Pero de lo contrario solo harás un descanso.

-¡No voy a ninguna parte!

-Vamos-nya- La pelinegra estaba sonriendo de manera infantil sonando a brillante. Nico-chan a pesar de su apariencia infantil estaba a la misma altura que Rin, de hecho la tierna pelinaranja se preguntaba eso hasta que llegaba a una extraña conclusión, probablemente era eso porque sus cerebros también funcionaban de manera similar.

Pero temía la sensación de que ella se enojará si le decía eso pero cada vez que interactuaba con ella sentía ese sentimiento de ser como dos guisantes en una vaina, dos amigas que se llevaban perfectamente. Pero probablemente es por eso que cuando estaba con Nico siempre tendía a olvidar las cosas de vez en cuando ya que después de todo por extraño que parezca sentía una obsesión por la pequeña idol

Meses después había llegado la graduación donde como siempre la chica gato alcanzaba a la pobre Nico abrazándola por la cintura mientras la pobre y desdichada loli comenzó a quejarse y a reclamar por el comportamiento de la pelinaranja

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Todos te están llamando!- La mencionada suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa pero pareciera que fuera una triste como si algo la quebrara pero se sabía contener

-Rin, incluso hoy en este día… Todos los días siempre eres la misma de siempre.

La chica pelinaranja se rió por lo bajo y después de unos segundos tenía una mirada lavada y caída, de hecho su senpai se iba a graduar, estaba orgullosa pero estaba triste como afligida de que su senpai se iría de la escuela, Muse se desintegraría y lo peor que nunca todo volviera a como era antes.

-Lo siento, Nico-chan- La gatita sonrió con ojos brillosos- Es un habito

La pelinegra estaba teniendo en su mano el pergamino de su graduación mientras su cabello se movía con el viento y las hojas de sakura caían y volaban como si anunciaran la llegada de la nueva era en la vida de las personas

-Honestamente… Supongo que siempre serás tú, Rin- Comenzó a gimotear hasta que abrazó a la pelinaranja que posó su cara sobre su hombro de su querida senpai callando sus lágrimas lo mismo pasaba con Nico que lloraba desgarrada como si todo se derrumbara en ella, a veces la pobre Rin se preguntaba, ¿Qué pasaría si ella como Nico estuvieran en el mismo año? ¿Se habrían convertido en más que mejores amigas?

Era triste pero dos años llevaban la diferencia pero aun así Rin quería consumir ese algo que nunca podría tener a lo cual después de la graduación la pelinaranja invitó a su compañera ojicarmín a un hotel barato y en menos de nada Rin fue la persona más afortunada en conocer más allá de la tierna sonrisa de Nico


End file.
